WE STAND TOGETHER
by FurriesWillRise
Summary: Another story of humphrey and a new group of wolves who set out on a adventure. Also a big shout out to Kate And Humphrey 1 word LOVE for helping me come up with this story.
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

It was the middle of summer at jaspher park to which we find a peaceful pack of wolves enjoying the weather and getting ready for a wedding. All the wolves were going to be there to celebrate the union of two packs of the future of pack leader Kate of the western wolfs and Garth the future leader of the eastern wolfs.

We find two wolves standing on the edge of a large rock looking out to where the wedding will be held. "It's not fair. I went to all the trouble to bring her back and she has to marrie barf!" The coyotoe colored wolf said out loud.

"I don't know what to say to you. I'm sorry." the other solid black colored wolf said to Humphrey who looked at him "It's not your fault Shadow. It is just the way it has to be." Humphrey said to him which Shadow nodded.

"We have known each other since we were pups. Two pups who were treated differently because of us being us. Omegas!" Shadow said out loud to which humphrey nodded "Yah but what do we have now?"

Humphrey said to him which he shook his head "That I do not know. Do you want to say goodby at least?" Shadow asked him which humphrey breathed in deep and let it out in a slow sigh "Yah. I should at least do that."

He stood up and headed for the large rock with shadow following him till they reached the main den to find the two sister's of the pack leader outside getting ready for the wedding. The two wolves soon reached to where they were sitting. "Hay Kate and Lilly you both look amazing." Humphrey said to them which the two smiled at him.

"Thanks humphrey. I will see you after the wedding right?" Kate asked to which he shook his head "No. Me and Shadow are leaving." He said to her which she looked at shadow with anger "You are the one that is putting him up to this." She said to him which he just chuckled a little

"Typical. Even when were all pups you think that I was the bad influence on him. What should I have expeected from the future leader. Goodby." He said and turned around and headed for the forest.

Humphrey looked at him "Where are you heading?" He asked to which he stopped and looked back at him "Anywhere but here. See you around Humphrey." He said and continued on soon disappearing. "Well then I guess this is goodby then. Please take care." Humphrey said turning around but was stopped "Wait! You can't leave! this is your home." Kate said with a begging tone which made Humphrey fell horrible inside.

"Kate I have to. I have- I just have to so goodby." Humphrey said now running off into the woods leaving the sisters in shock. Kate got up and started to run after him but was stopped by alphas from both packs. "You have to stay here. We will send some after those two." Winston said loudly which made them turn around. "Dad." The sisters said to him which he looked at a alpha

"Find them. Bring them back." He said to which the alpha nodded and ran after them with a few following him.

Humphrey was almost to the train tracks but he felt like something was coming after him which he stopped and looked around. "Must have been my mind playing tricks on me." He said to himself but was soon pinned to the ground by some of the alpha wolfs from the both packs. "Huh you omegas so easy to catch." one said outloud which made some of them laugh.

"Alright mutt you are coming with us." The wolf said to humphrey who sighed "Alright." He said to which the alpha who released him and let him get up. They all started to head back but then a large black figure appeared from the bushes "Well then. You mind letting him go we don't want to stay here." Shadow said to the alpha who only laughed at him "You omegas. Your something else." They started walking again but Shadow stepped infront of him "I didn't say you could leave." He said to them which the alphas started to get angry at him. "Look you too will be coming with us. They didn't say living or dead. If we have to we will bring you back on our backs if we have to." The main alpha said to Shadow who smiled "Well then that is a problem then. How about this you let us go and you can deal with that bear."

The alpha looked around to notice that there was no bear anywhere to be seen but then noticed that Shadow was gone now. "That omega tricked me! split up and find him." The main alpha said to the others which they all seperated except for the main alpha who stayed with humphrey. They looked around until humphrey noticed a black figure looking from under a large bush who put his paw up to tell him to keep quiet. The alpha looked at humphrey who looked back at him which humphrey just looked back at him.

"I know your somewhere here. It is only a matter of time till we find you." The main alpha said out loud still looking around to spot Shadow who waited till the alpha looked in the other direction when he made his move. Shadow appeared from the bush running as fast as he could toward the alpha who stopped him pinning him. "Got yah." He said to Shadow who looked at him and began to laugh.

"Whats funny omega." The alpha said to him which he used his paw to point to where humphrey was standing. "Oh come on!" the alpha shouted but then went flying on his sid hitting a rock knocking him out. Shadow looked at humphrey "Thanks for that." with jumphrey holding out a paw which Shadow grabbed and was pulled up by him. "We need to go. He will be fine but we have to go they will keep hunting us." Humphrey said to Shadow who nodded "Lets go." He said and the two took off to the tracks to catch a train to anywhere but there.

The two looked out at the world passing by "We are outcast now." Humphrey said outloud to which Shadow nodded "Indeed we are but we were always like that." She said to which humphrey nodded. The two sat in silence just looking out at the world passby till Shadow looked at humphrey "I will be leaving when we get off." he said to humphrey who looked at him "Why? We can stay together we would have a better chance of surviving." Humphrey said to him which he nodded "We would but I want be stronger so I can protect myself and others. I have heard of a pack to the north that is made up of exiles and outcast. That is where I will be heading."

Humphrey kept looking at Shadow who smiled "Don't worry you are stonger then you think. You will be fine." he said to him which Humphrey nodded "Well then. Please be careful." Humphrey said to him which he nodded "You too. We will see each other soon."

back at kates pack

The wedding was wrapping up and they were all heading for their dens. Kate and Garth were now mates and thus are futre pack leaders when the time comes. Lilly and humphrey's old freinds were all by themselfs now as omegas were treated differently with the exception of lilly.

"Well did you find them?" Winston asked the alpha who lowered his head "No sir. We lost there scent outside of the territory." Winston nodded "Alright then return to your post." He said with the alpha bowing and headed out the main den.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

A quick description of Shadow is solid black wolf with light green eyes and a light hint of green in his fur on his tail and the tips of his ears.

chapter two

It has been six months for the two omegas learning how to survive. They have become quite strong and able and are able take down most things with teamwork. They have made their homes where they can since they actually liked to travel allowing them to see new places and meet new wolves.

During the months they have met many packs that seemed quiet friendly to them as long as they behaved themselves. They have come across others that were out for blood and would kill those unlucky enough to tread into their territory.

The two were heading out to do some traveling to whatever way they could but decided to head south direction which was a wasteland from the stories they heard from other packs they visited.

"What will we find out there?" Humphrey asked Shadow who looked at him "I believe a true challenge for us." He replied to him which he nodded. They continued in the direction until Shadow caught a unfamiliar scent of a pack that was near. Shadow looked at Humphrey "You smell that?" He asked him which he nodded "Yes, blood on the must be close." He replied to him which he nodded.

"We must tread carefully." Shadow said as they continued south. The land was withered and almost lifeless with a cold chill in the air. As they continued Shadow noticed something out of the corner of his eye. "Well then it seems we have company." He said looking straight ahead which made Humphrey glance around a little and noticed that there were other wolves following them.

The two soon stopped "Well then you show no fear, your either very brave or really stupid coming into our territory so boldly. So the true question is why?" A large wolf soon appeared from the fog with two other wolves behind him.

"We are only passing through but, if you really want to know we want a challenge." Shadow said to the large wolf who grinned "Is that so? You two don't look like much compared to us. You think that you could take us?" the wolf asked them to which the two grinned "Don't underestimate us." Shadow said to him which he laughed "You two have some nerve. Come with us." The wolf said to them which the the two were a bit hesitant but then noticed more wolves behind them "That wasn't a suggestion." The large wolf said out loud.

"Let's go" Humphrey said to Shadow who nodded as they followed them. They continued to walk till they entered a large empty field with withered trees and dense fog with it beginning to lift. A image of a large rock overlooking it appeared which the two looked at the large rock until a large wolf with a large scar across his left eye appeared at the top looking down at them.

"What are you pups doing here?" the large wolf spoke loudly to which the large wolf leading the group stepped forward "Leader we found them walking in our territory, we stopped them and we asked them why they were here to which they replied they want a challenge."

The large wolf just kept looking at them "Alright then give them the challenge they want, bring them with you on the hunt." The large wolf grinned while still looking at them "If they live then we will go from there." The pack leader said heading while back into the cave at the top of the large rock.

"Well then you two come with me." the large wolf said as they started to head to a small hole dug into a large rocky mountain. They entered and they looked around to noticed a few large wolves except for one solid black wolf with purple eyes. "Hey boss, I brought some fresh meat for the hunt." The wolf said to the group and the solid black wolf with purple eyes stood up and stretched "Great, even more babysitting. Alright lets go you lazy good for nothings." as she said looking at the wolves with most standing but a few remained laying down.

"You going to make me?" one wolf said still laying down to which the the wolf snicker "Stay if you want but, know you will starve." The wolf said as she turned around and started to walk out the entrance when the wolf laying down suddenly bolted at her which she ducked and swept one of his legs making him fall to the ground. She put a paw on his back "You just don't learn do you Get up you wastes of fur." She said continuing on and soon stood in front of the two new wolves that she had not noticed before.

"Why are you two here anyways?" She asked humphrey and Shadow who looked at their guide which he smiled "Because they want a challenge and those are the leaders orders." the wolf said to her which she sighed "Fine then."

She looked over the two and after a quick glance over Humphrey her eyes landed on Shadow. "Hmm, Alright lets go." She said walking past them with the others behind her. The two turned around and started to follow her "You want to at least know our names?" Shadow said out loud with most of the wolves laughing "There is no need for us to know the names of the dead." A large wolf said as they continued to the thought barren forest.

They soon reached a large lifeless field with no sounds except for the wolves. "Alright you all know the drill don't come back till you have found food, if you come back with no food you will killed or you will be the food. Now get going." The female wolf said to the others who all scattered off in different directions. "Now then, you two come with me." She said with her heading in a random direction with the duo following.

They walked in silence for awhile till the landscape changed entirely, with life being all around them. " You two will be helping me catch some bigger game at least two to three caribou." She said to the two who nodded and they continued till they spotted a group grazing in a field in the distance. "There." Shadow whispered using his head to gesture to it on the edge of the group.

"Good eye,you two get it and I will find a second one. They will panic so be ready." she said to them with the two nodding. "Humphrey you take the left and I will take the right, Got it?" Shadow asked him which he nodded and they put their plan into action. The duo have managed to train themselves to hunt properly over the months due to many nights of them going hungry.

Humphrey was low in the grass with him slowly walking low in the grass and was almost near the caribou which when it looked over to spot him which it was too late with him jumping at it but it was too slow with Shadow grabbing it from the right side going for the throat and bit down hard then gave it a quick jerk to make sure it didn't suffer. "Good job Humphrey." Shadow said to him which he smiled "Thanks, reminds me of our first kill."

Shadow chuckled "Yah, but lets get back to it. We have to get at least two more." He said with the two catching one more off guard killing it quickly but, now they were very panicked and kept running. "Dammit, we can't catch them running-" But Shadow was cut off by a black figure jumping from a small hill grabbing one caribou on the outskirts of the stampede. The black wolf had knocked it to the ground but, it was struggling hard with the wolf trying to hang on to it.

Shadow looked at Humphrey who nodded "Go, I got them." He said to Shadow who started to run at full speed to the struggling wolf. He reached the wolf and grabbed the throat of the caribou next to the other wolf applying pressure till it slowly stopped. The two released it and looked at each other "You did well, thank you." The female wolf said to him which he nodded and she bent down and picked up the caribou and placed it on her back.

"You two grab yours and lets head back." She said with Shadow nodding and they headed back to meet Humphrey who was guarding the other two caribou with him and Shadow both taking one each and they headed back to the meeting spot. They joined the others who managed to be successful as well with most catching some caribou as well. "Good haul tonight, Lets go before they show up." The female said to everyone and they started walking back in the direction of the den.

They continued on but then they heard something coming towards them "Dam, here they come. Get what you can back to the pack." The female said with most running full blast now but soon a large thin cat creature appeared in front of them "Dam mountain lions keep going. I will deal with it, go!" The female shouted to everyone with her putting the caribou on another wolf's back as he took off. Shadow and Humphrey kept running but stopped and looked back "Take mine I will head back, Drop them off and then join us." Shadow said to a another wolf who nodded "be careful I will be back as soon as I can." He replied to him which Shadow nodded and passed his caribou to the other wolf who took off with Humphrey following.

Shadow turned and ran back to where the female wolf was fighting the mountain lion. He ran till his legs started to hurt as he arrived he saw that now there was three of them with the female wolf being surrounded. Shadow pushed himself as hard as he could and jumped over the three mountain lions joining the female wolf who looked at him "You came back, Why?" She asked him with him keeping a eye on the mountain lions "You needed help and I can't just standby and let someone die because I couldn't protect them. That is why I came back to help" He said out loud with her just snickering a little "What a stupid thing to say, You are not from around here, AH-" She shouted as she fell to the ground.

Shadow looked to see claw marks on her side and was loosing blood "Stay with me, help is coming!" Shadow said to her which she didn't respond with Shadow backing up to check on her to notice she has passed out from the blood loss. She will die soon If we can't stop the bleeding. Shadow he thought to himself. He looked at the mountain lions and noticed that one had fresh wounds on it.

"That one is the one she must have been fighting till the others showed up, I will go after that one first." Shadow thought to himself while he growled loudly to keep them at bay. The Mountain loins seemed unfazed by the action and hissed back but were now moving closer to him which forced Shadow to back up and stand over the female wolf. The wounded mountain lion stepped forward almost seeming like it wanted to finish the job. Shadow snapped his jaws at it which made it angry and it swiped at him hitting his shoulder leaving three deep gashes on his shoulder which made him yell but he was not going to move.

The mountain lion took another swipe hitting him again but not as deep since he had moved over a little to lessen the blow. The new wound hit on the same side of the shoulder and was close to the deep ones with blood falling down his leg. "Ha, This is what I wanted! A challenge!" he yelled out loud "Come on then, The next move will be your last stupid cat!" he shouted looking at the mountain lion which it started moving forward again and went for another swipe but Shadow ran towards it, ignoring the pain he went for its throat and managed to get it at a price with it still clawing at him but Shadow was determined to kill it. He ignored the pain it kept inflicting on him and applied a lot of pressure till it stopped moving.

He let it go and turned his head growling "Well then come on!" he shouted at the which they hissed at him and started advancing towards him when one suddenly was tackled to the ground with a wolf at its throat. The other one was going for the wolf who was busy killing its friend but Shadow full of adrenaline bolted for the other and managed to grab it off guard. He gave it a quick jerk as it fell lifelessly and he looked at the other wolf who soon did the same. "I made it thank goodness!" The wolf said out loud to which Shadow knew it was Humphrey.

"Thank you my friend, I owe you my life." Shadow said to him which Humphrey shook his head "No we look out for each other remember." Shadow nodded at him "We have to get her back to the healer. She has lost a lot of blood." Shadow said heading for the female wolf and picked her up and put her on his back. "You got her? You are a bit banged up yourself." Humphrey asked Shadow who looked back at him "You are also a bit banged up to." He said as he started to walk with Humphrey looked over himself to see wounds on his sides and shoulders "Oh yah." He said which Shadow chuckled a little. "Lets go." He said starting to run still high on adrenaline with Humphrey running behind him.

They soon reached the den where the others were. "We need a healer!" Shadow shouted to which the others pointed to the large opening below the large rock. Shadow ran with Humphrey behind him into the little den. "Please help her, she has lost a lot of blood." He said to them which some came to pull her off his back and began to treat her.

"We will do what we can, you two need to get looked over yourselves." One said to Shadow who shook his head "No I'm fine, I will-" he soon fell to the ground with Humphrey running to him "You big idiot. I will help move him where do you want him?" Humphrey asked to them which they headed over to a large cool slab of rock. "Here." One said with Humphrey nodding and picked up Shadow and headed for the rock with him putting him down gently and looked at the other healers.

"Please help him, We have a goal to keep." He said to them which they nodded. "You need to be looked over as well." the wolf said to Humphrey who nodded "I will but I must inform the leader of what happened." He said "No need, I have come myself, what is your name pup?" The large wolf with the large scar on his face said walking towards him.

"Humphrey, sir." He said to the large wolf who looked to spot the other two "They are strong as are you, you saved one of my most reliable wolves. I am indebted to you. You may stay here for as long as you need for you two have proven your worth." The large wolf said now turning back to look at Humphrey "Go get some rest, you look awful." The wolf said getting up and headed back out of the den with the others looking right at him.

"Wow, you two really must be something for the leader to thank you." the wolf said to Humphrey who looked at her. "Is that a good thing?" He asked her which she nodded "Yah, it means you have earned some trust from him. But enough of that for now let's get you patched up." She said to him leading him to another slab of rock that was cool. Humphrey did as he was told and layed down and closed his eyes to sleep while they could heal him.

Shadow began to stir in his sleep and opened his eyes to notice that he was in a place unfamiliar to him. "Hay. Welcome back." A voice said to him which Shadow looked around to see humphrey sitting next to him. "Hay Humphrey. How long was I out for?" he asked him which Humphrey just smiled "A couple hours at most." He said to him which Shadow tried to stand but yelled in pain.

"Don't move. They managed to stop all the blood but you need to let those wounds heal." Humphrey said to him which he looked around to spot the female wolf "She is fine, they stopped the bleeding but she has not come around" Humphrey said to him which Shadow looked back at him "So she is alive?" He asked humphrey which he nodded. "She is over there." Humphrey said pointing to the other side of the cave.

Shadow forced himself up which Humphrey tried to push him back but he grabbed his paw "Please old friend, I need to see her." Shadow said to Humphrey who sighed and nodded "Alright at least let me help you." He said reaching for him but Shadow held up a paw "I'm fine. Just make sure I don't fall over" Shadow said now standing and started to walk forward but the pain was intense. Shadow whined with every step but he took his time with Humphrey walking next to him.

"Why do you need to see her, we don't even know her name." Humphrey said to him as they walked "I have to know her name, something keeps screaming at me to tell me that I need to know more about her, also did you see her eyes?" Shadow asked stopping to look at Humphrey who shook his head "They are purple, who does that remind you of?" Shadow asked him which Humphrey's eyes went wide "Lilly" was all he could say which Shadow nodded "Yah, I want her to meet Lilly." He said now continuing toward the wounded female which they soon reached her.

Shadow leaned down getting a good look at her which he noticed the tips of purple in her fur that almost matched his. He moved his head near her ear "please wake up, I need to know your name and I want to get to know you better. Please just wake up soon, I know that you could care less about me since we never met but I want that to change, just wake up." he said softly to her which he leaned back up now facing Humphrey "lets head back " Shadow said about to get up when a paw reached out grabbing his fur "Don't go." A voice said softly with the two looking at paw to notice it was the female wolf.

Shadow turned back grabbing the paw and leaned down "I won't go anywhere, I am right here." He said to which she shifted in her sleep which she was now facing the two which Shadow was still holding her paw to which Humphrey looked at him "you can probably let go, she is still asleep." Humphrey said to which Shadow nodded with him letting go of the paw but it kept reaching for him "Please" She said softly still asleep which Shadow grabbed it again and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Well what now?" Humphrey asked looking at Shadow who just shrugged "I'm not sure, every time I let go she wants me to hold it." He said to Humphrey who just snickered "I guess your stuck now till she wakes up." He said to which Shadow looked at her then at Humphrey "Well I need sleep, I mean I'm nowhere near healed yet." He said towards Humphrey who just shrugged "Well I guess your on your own then, I however have a den I can stay in, night." Humphrey said heading off out the cave leaving the two in their awkward state.

The temperature dropped in the wasteland which Shadow noticed with it was now becoming a bit chilly to which he noticed as he was starting to shack and the female wolf started to as well. Shadow looked around to find that no one was around I am so dead he thought as he started to lay next to the female wolf to stay warm. He closed his eyes to sleep but soon felt something warm move closer to him which he opened his eye to see that the female wolf had moved closer to him to keep warm. He then notice a paw moving around looking for something which Shadow moved his paw in front of it.

The paw soon made contact and it grabbed a hold of it firmly "thank you." a voice said softly which Shadow whispered "My name is Shadow." which she female wolf smiled a little "Sasha" she said softly still asleep. "What a lovely name, nice to meet you now all you have to do is wake up soon." He said softly to her which he got no response "Stay" was heard softly which Shadow smiled to himself "Of coarse." he responded softly to her which seemed to satisfy her.

Sasha huh? She will kill me when she wakes up. Shadow said to himself putting his head down to get some sleep.

 **OK well I hope I am doing a good job on this story and a huge shout out to my furry friend Kate And Humphrey 1 word LOVE for helping me with proofreading and all that but please go check out his story Twisted love.**

 **Also please if you like it please leave a review if you like. Thanks**

 **Shadow**


	3. Chapter 3

The Bond

Chapter three

The sun began to rise in the wasteland which made some of the wolves began to get up for the day. It has been almost a week since Shadow and Humphrey found themselfs living with the southern wolves which were very strong but were savage as well. They have managed to earn some trust from the pack leader and as such they were allowed to stay for as long as they want.

Shadow had managed to heal a good bit but still was not fully recovered but now had scars from the Mountain lions that he had killed. Humphrey had earned some as well from the mountain lions but were way less noticeable then Shadows. The two had managed to wind up on the hunting party proving their worth bringing in caribuo. "Hay it's time for the hunt boss." A wolf said to Shadow who growled at him "I told you to stop calling me that, I am helping till she wakes up." He said to the wolf who began to growl back

"You need to watch that mouth, it could get you killed." the wolf said back at him to which Shadow stood up "You going to make me pup" he said to the wolf who began to growl louder "I will kill you, and after that, I will kill coyote colored weakling too!" the wolf said loudly to Shadow who grinned "Then come on, I don't have all day." He said to the wolf who bolted at Shadow bearing his fangs. Shadow waited till the wolf was almost at him to which he bolted at him catching him midcharge and tackled him to the ground.

Shadow went for the wolfs throat sinking his fangs into it and applying a little presure "Now then what was that about killing me and my freind?" Shadow said to which the wolf still growled "Then do it" the wolf said to him which Shadow let go of his throat "No you waste of fur, get up." Shadow said to him which the wolf started to get up with Shadow started to walk off but stopped and turned around running at the wolf knocking him in the side making the wolf fall to the ground with Shadow now stricking the wolfs shoulder hard to which a loud chruch was heard to which the wolf yelled.

"That is a reminder, don't start anything you can't finish. Go see the healer." Shadow said to the wolf who started to try to stand who managed to get up and limped out of the den leaving a small blood trail from the wound on the wolfs neck. Shadow turned back around to look at the other wolves "Anyone else?" he asked to which most were queit "Good, lets go" He said turning back to head out of the den to start the hunt.

Shadow was leading the party with most staying back except one who walked up next to him "Well then, something on your mind?" the wolf asked to which Shadow looked over to see it was Humphrey "No, just the normal death treat" Shadow said to Humphrey who nodded "Yah it is something that is just usual here, it seems to have changed you a bit old freind." Humphrey said to him which shadow looked at him "How so?" Shadow asked him which Humphrey chuckled "I'm pretty sure you may have broke that wolfs shoulder." He said to Shadow who just closed his eyes and sighed "He is lucky I didn't kill him, but enough of this we need to focus on the hunt." Shadow said to Humphrey who nodded and they all headed for the usual hunting spots.

After a few hours or so they meet back at the spot with most carrying caribou "Very good catch, lets head back." Shadow said leading the way with the party following. With the mountain lions taken care of they have been able to keep more food for the pack which only earned a tiny bit of respect from the leader. They all continued in silence soon reaching the pack to drop off the fresh kill "That is all, you are dismissed." Shadow said outloud with most wolves all heading in different directions. Humphrey looked at Shadow "You going to check on her?" He asked him which he nodded "Alright I will come too, but you know it has been a week she may never wake up." Humphrey said to him which Shadow closed his eyes "I know, but I will not give up on her." He said which Humphrey patted Shadows shoulder next to the scars "I know, come on." Humphrey said leading the way with Shadow following.

They walked in the den with Shadow looking to spot the wolf the he injured looking at him to which Shadow turned to head for him to which the other wolf lowered his head. Shadow stopped and sat down next to the wolf "I will have some food bought to you, but remember what I said." Shadow said to the wolf who looked up at him and nodded "Yes sir, thank you." Shadow nodded standing up again and joined Humphrey again with them heading for a side chamber to where they moved Sasha so she could be more confortable. Humphrey stopped near the entrance with Shadow looking back at him "I don't want to intrude." He said to Shadow who nodded "Thank you." Shadow said to him which Humphrey turned around to look out the entrance.

Shadow continued to walk till he reached Sasha and sat down next to her and looked at her. He brushed some fur from her face which made her move alittle. "Hay Sasha, It's me Shadow I came to see how you were doing." He said to her which she smiled alittle "Shadow" she said softly "That's right, I want you to wake up soon please." He said softly to her which made her shift a little then Shadow sighed "Ok I will stop back soon, please wake up." He said getting up when something reached for him and grabbed his fur "Where am I?" A voice said to him which he turned his head to see Sasha looking at him "Your awake!" Shadow shouted turning around quickly sitting next to her to which she looked at him "Do you remember me?" Shadow asked her which she nodded "Yah, your the wolf who came back for me." She said to him which he smiled "Yah I'm Shadow, nice to meet you." He said to which she turned her head "Shadow, I remember hearing your voice a lot it was what helped me find my way back." She said to him which he nodded "Yah, I came to check on you everyday since the fight."

Sasha looked at him and noticed his green eyes "You came to visit me, how long has it been?" She asked him "A whole week, I'm afraid." He said to her which she tried to stand but couldn't "A whole week, I have to get the hunting party." She said to which Shadow stopped her "It's alright, me and Humphrey have been taking care of that." Shadow said to her which she looked at him "You have, thank you so maybe your not a waste of space after all." She said to him which he laughed "Yah, I try to be useful." Shadow said to her which she smiled "Really, thank you." she said to him which he nodded "No problem, wait here I will fetch you some food." Shadow said to her which she gave him a angry look "I will get my own." She said to him which Shadow looked at her "Alright then, if you can stand then I will let you get your own." He said to her which she nodded and started to stand again but she fell back down again "Happy? Wait here." Shadow said with him walking out past Humphrey who looked at him "Where are you going?" He asked him "I'm going to get some food to bring back, watch her to make sure she dosen't try and stand again." He replyed to him which Humphrey looked behind him to see the female wolf looking at him.

Humphrey walked toward her sitting down next to her "Well good to see you up." he said to her which she looked at him "Who are you?" Sasha said to him "Oh, I'm Humphrey nice to meet you." he said to her which she glanced over him "Ah, I remember you the other wolf from before." She said to him which he nodded "Yep, thats me." he said back at her which she looked past him to see if Shadow was coming back and then back at him "He really checked on me?" Sasha asked Humphrey who nodded "Yah, everyday even keeping you warm sometimes." Humphrey said to Sasha who kinda blushed "Really, why does he care?" she asked him which Humphrey smiled "Because he cares for you, something about you seems to attract him. He even stepped up as hunting party leader till you get better." Humphrey said to Sasha who just couldn't understand it "He dosen't know me, so why should he care about someone he dosen't know." Sasha said to Humphrey who just kept his smile

"That is him being him, you can't change his mind I know that very well." Humphrey said to her which she just shook her head. Shadow soon returned carrying two large peices of meat he stopped at the wolf whom he injured dropping it near him and continued on to join the two wolves. He sat next to Humphrey placeing the meat down and scotted to closer to Sasha. "Thank you, Humphrey may I have a word with Shadow." she said to him which he nodded "Of coarse, I will be at the den if you need me." Humphrey said getting up and started heading for the entrance with the two black wolves looking at him with Humphrey glancing at Shadow real quick and gave him a wink. He soon disappeared with Shadow now facing Sasha who kept looking at him "Why?" she asked him which Shadow closed his eyes letting out a light sigh "Because I wanted to protect you, you needed help." Shadow said to her which she didn't attcept "You don't know this pack then, Its your life you need to look over. No one would help those who were injured, you were dead if that happens." She said to him which he opened his eyes to look at her "I have to come to realize that, but that doesn't mean anything to me. I will help those who need it, freind or foe." He said to her looking at her eyes now noticing how purple they were.

Sasha bent down to take a peice of the meat with her struggling which made Shadow just smile "Here, let me." Shadow said picking up the meat and moved it closer to Sasha so it would be easier for her. She shoot him a dirty look "I will need to do things myself." She said to Shadow who smiled "well then I will leave you to it, I have to inform the leader anyway." Shadow said getting up and headed for the den entrance "Thank you, Shadow." Sasha said to him which he stopped and turned his head and smiled at her "Of course, get some rest." He said now continuing on soon disappering. Shadow stood outside and looked up at the sky closeing his eyes with a small chill wind hit his fur which he took a breath in and let it out "A storm is coming, better hurry." Shadow said to himself with him heading for the leaders den. He headed up the ramp leading to the large opening at the top of the huge rock which he soon reached to spot the leader looking out to the horizion. Shadow headed for him sitting a little bit from him "Sir, the hunt was succeceful." Shadow said to him which the leader nodded "Good, you are doing well here." He said outloud now turning his head to face Shadow "How is Sasha?" He asked to which Shadow smiled a little "She has woke up today, I have made sure that she has got feed." He said to which the leader nodded "Good, you two wolfs have become part of our pack. I will have you trained to fight like us, also have a den dug for you." The leader said to Shadow "Sir, that is too much trouble for us. We are here now but we may want to leave at some point." Shadow said to him which he nodded

"I will still have one dug, we may be savages to most but we are like a family. You will always have a home here." The leader turned back looking out over the horozion "I want you to make sure that Sasha is taken care of, she seems very important to you." He said outloud to which Shadow blushed a little "Oh, we are just trying to be freinds first." Shadow said to him which the leader looked back at him "You are not a good lier, we all know that you care for her. You risked your life to defend a wolf who you don't know, close to death, and even carried her back on your battered back. What else needs to be said." The leader said to him which left Shadow shocked at the facts he stated "Since you are the only one who would risk your life for a stranger, she is now your responcability, as such I order you to take care of her to insure she will live. I will have your den dug first since she has no den of her own, it will take a day or so. You are dismissed." The leader said to him which Shadow nodded "I understand leader, thank you." Shadow said getting up and headed for the ramp "I will see her soon to explain the situation, you find a good spot for your den." The leader said outloud which Shadow nodded and continued on

Shadow was looking around the territory for a good spot which would be defendable with ease since this pack liked to kill for almost any reason. He continued to look but heard footsteps heading his way which Shadow turned his head to see where they were coming from. A wolf could be seen heading for him "Ah, I found you finally." The wolf said now coming up to Shadow "Hay Humphrey, you shouldn't sneak up on wolves that way. You could be killed." Shadow said to him with him still looking around "What are you doing?" Humphrey asked him which Shadow looked at him "Leader told me to find a good spot for a den, he is going to have one dug of us." He said to Humphrey who turned his head a little "Really, alright you want some help?" He asked which Shadow smiled at him "Sure, it makes me a little less on edge knowing your here." He said to which Humphrey snickered a little "Come on, lets get looking." He said to Shadow who nodded and they continued to look for a home.

They soon found a good spot which was located in the side of the mountian with a large amout of rocks around it with a small stream was near it. "I like it, how about you Humphrey?" Shadow asked him which he nodded "Looks good, we will have security at least." He said to Shadow who nodded "Alright, I will mark it for them to dig." Shadow said with him beginning to dig into the ground a little which Humphrey kept a eye out for any unwanted guest. After ten minuets or so a little hole was there now "That should do it, they should be able to see that." Shadow said turning around to look at Humphrey who laughed at him "What?" Shadow asked him which Humphrey held up a paw "You need to go look at yourself, go to the creek." Humphrey said in between laughs. Shadow headed for the creek reaching it and looked at his reflection. He was covered in dirt that had turned his face with most of his body a tan color. "I will get him for that, but I will need to wash up first." Shadow said getting in the creek to wash off. After a few moments he exited the water and shook himself dry and headed back to where Humphrey was waiting. "Come on, we need to get back." Humphrey said to him which he nodded and the two continued back to the pack.

As they walked thunder could be heard in the distance which the two noticed and began to pick up the pace reaching the pack. "I need to tell everyone about the storm, I will see you at the den." Shadow said to Humphrey who nodded "Alright, but we still need to do the hunt." Humphrey said to him which Shadow stopped "Dam, alright gather the others for the hunt while I tell the rest about the storm." Shadow said to Humphrey who nodded at him and took off to the hunters den. Shadow continued on telling those about the storm to get inside and now was outside of the hunters den with Humphrey and the others waiting. "Lets go, It may get bad but we need to get food for us." Shadow said turning and running with the others following. They reached the meeting spot but soon began to rain which in the wasteland was bone chillingly cold which most of the wolves had to endure it. "Alright find what you can, or you know what happens." Shadow said to them with most heading off with Shadow and Humphrey heading out together.

A long two hours went by when everyone meet back at the meeting spot with some carrying rabbits with some with a caribou or two. Shadow looked at them and nodded "It will have to do, lets head back." he said with him leading the way back to the pack. The weather was now getting worse with rain beginning to fall harder which made the freah kill weigh more and making them feel colder with some beginning to shack a little including Humphrey and Shadow. They soon reached the pack which the wind began to pick up now blowing the rain in their faces "Drop off the kill and head for shelter." Shadow said with them heading inside to drop off the kill to be eaten later with most of the hunting party staying in the hunters den gaurding the food. "I will stay to make sure its safe, grab a peice before you leave." Humphrey said to Shadow who nodded and ripped off two large peices of meat from the caribou and managed to grab a small rabbit as well. He soon headed back out into the storm to the healers den.

Shadow pushed thru the wind with rain pelting him hard now to reach the den. He soon entered soaked and shacking a little from the cold rain and the wind almost nipping at his bones. He headed for the first wolf he injuried placeing a peice of meat down. "There you go, eat." He said to him which he nodded at him with shadow heading for where Sasha was. He entered the den with her opening her eyes to notice him heading for her. She had managed to force herself to get into a sitting postion now which still hurt her a little but she had to do it. Shadow now reached her placing the meat down along with the rabbit near her "Sorry it took so long, had a bit of a hard time getting food." He said to her which she looked over him noticing him soaked and shivering a little "Its alright, thank you." She said to him which he nodded and began to get up again but was stopped by Sasha grabbing his fur "Stay, I hate to eat alone." She said to which he looked at her and smiled a little "Alright, I can stay for a bit." He said now sitting down again still shacking a little which Sasha noticed again.

She forced herself to stand and headed to sit next to Shadow who looked at her with her sitting next to him and leaned against him a little. "Don't get any ideas If you try anything, I will rip your throat out" She said to him which he chuckled a little "Never, thank you." Shadow said to her which she reached for her peice of meat taking a bite with Shadow going for the rabbit. They ate in silence with Sasha still leaning against Shadow to help keep him warm which started to make the two feel confortable. Sasha began to close her eyes with Shadow looked at her half drozy which he helped to lay her back down. He started to get up but a paw stopped him which he looked over to see her looking at him half asleep "Stay here, I won't bite." She said to him which he lazily nodded "Alright." he said now getting into a laying postion a little from Sasha who pulled at him which he scooted closer to her which the two were now pressing against each other now making a solid black circle.

"Thank you." Shadow said to her softly which she nudged him softly "Shut up." She said to him which he softly laughted and the the two quickly fell asleep warm and comfy.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four

The sun began to rise in the wasteland of the southern pack with most of the pack taking their time waking up. For the pack yes it was about survivle but some days they like to relax a little and slow down which was different for the souther wolves. It just so happens that today was one of those days at the southern pack.

Shadow and Sasha were still laying together with Humphrey being the first to enter the healers den and walking up to the scene of the the two together. He sat down for a moment and looked at the two still sleeping together. They are made for each other, even thought they won't admit it. He said to himself now sighing walking up closer to the two to see that they both looked happy which Humphrey hasn't seen from Shadow in a long time. He had to disturb them because they had to start the day which Humphrey used his paw and pushed on the side of Shadow to which he started to wake up.

He lifted his head slowly opening his eyes to see Humphrey thru the bluryness "Hay Humphrey, what are you doing here?" Shadow asked him which Humphrey chuckled "I could ask you the same, you said you would be back at the den but never showed." He said to Shadow who rubbed his eyes a little and looked around "All I remeber was I dropped off the food for Sasha, we ate with her leaning-" he stopped and turned his head back to look down to see he was laying next to Sasha which he looked back at Humphrey who just chuckled "Shut up" was all Shadow could say to him which he turned his head back to look at her "I don't know why, but I seemed to be drawn to her. She is so beatiful, feirce, and just remarkable but I know she doesn't know me. I wish I could just get to know her better." Shadow said softly to not to wake her up with Humphrey kept looking at Shadow.

"You just have to let it happen, if it happens it happens you know." Humphrey said to him which Shadow looked back at him "What are you doing here anyway?" Shadow asked him which Humphrey sighed "Looking for you, we have to start the hunt." He said to him which Shadow nodded "That makes sence, but you seem like you have more to say." He said to him which Humphrey motioned his head to point to Sasha "Leader needs to see her, that is all he said." Humphrey said to him which Shadow made a concered look at Sasha "I subpose we need to wake her." Shadow said to which Humphrey turned around and headed for the den exit "That is your job, you like her so I won't interfear. I will meet you at the hunters den." Humphrey said soon disappearing from sight.

Shadow watched him disappear and looked back at Sasha who was still asleep which Shadow just looked at her sleep. "Its rude to watch others sleep." Sasha said outloud with her eyes opening and looking at Shadow. "Oh your up, leader needs-" Shadow stopped with Sasha looking at him very seriously "I heard that, you two were quite loud." She said to him which he looked at her concerndly "How much did you hear?" He asked her which she closed her eyes "All of it, like I said your very loud." She said to him which Shadow blushed a little and started to get nervious "Oh man, I didn't mean to offend you by what I said." Shadow said starting to get up "I will go meet Humphrey now." He said trying to head for the den exit but a paw grabbed him and gave his fur a hard pull. "Wait, did you mean what you said?" Sasha asked him which he turned his head to see her "Yes, I won't lie to you, I meant everyword of what I said." He said turning around to face her "I will understand if you wish to never speak to me again, I will attcept whatever you do to me." Shadow said very seriously to her.

Sasha stood up and headed for him and sat right in front of him "I would like to get to know you, I do owe you my life." She said to which Shadow shook his head "No, you owe me nothing. I will always protect those I care for." Shadow said to her which she smiled "You are so nice, It almost makes me sick but somehow it suits you. Lets go I have to see the leader, you need to go hunt." She said to him which he nodded and the two walked together out of the den. They exited and nodded at each other heading for their destinations. Sasha headed for the leaders den with Shadow heading for the hunters den but stopped to watch Sasha for a moment. She is so strong, stronger then me but I will become stronger to protect her and Humphrey. Shadow said to himself continuing on to the hunters den.

Sasha soon reached the top of the large rock where the leaders den was to see him looking out over his pack. Sasha walked up to sit a little from him which he turned his head to look at her "It is good to see your up, how do you feel?" He asked her which she nodded "I am good sir, thank you." Sasha said to him which he nodded "Good, please come sit up here next to me." He said turning his head back to look at his pack. Sasha got up moving closer to the pack leader and looked down at the pack. The veiw was amazing even in the wasteland which you could see the moutains they lived near in the distance. "It is quite a sight isn't it?" he asked her which she nodded and looked around seeing all of the pack walking around till she landed on Shadow looking at him which the leader spotted her out of the corner of his eye. He snickered a little at her "You are very fond of him." He said outloud to her which Sasha looked at him "Why would you say that sir?" She said to him which he laughed "you could never lie to me, even when you were little." He said to her which she blushed in frustration. "Its alright, he is a good wolf, him and Humphrey both have proven that they are one of us." The leader said to her which Sasha kept looking at him "you are wondering why I have called you here, I have some things to discuss with you that need to be dealt with." the leader said to her which she nodded "I understand." she said to him

"First is that you were injured, you know what happens when that happens." He said to her which she lowered her head "Yes sir, I should be dead." she said sadly to him which the leader used a paw to lift her head "Yes you would have, but that brings us to the second one. Shadow risked his own life to save you, even carried you back on his battered back to save you." he said to her which she looked down to see Shadow leading the hunting party with Humphrey next to him heading out for the hunt. "He saved you which in this pack you fall behind or return with no food, you know your fate. He cares for you very much, however this means that you are now his responcabilty which I have already told him to which he understands." the leader said to Sasha who began to tear up a little from her shame "Please no tears little one, you are very lucky, you live on to which most would have died." The leader said to her which she breathed in to suck up her emotions back inside "I understand, I am very fortionet to him." Sasha said to him which he smiled at her "Good, now to make up for those issues I would like you to follow these orders." the leader said to her which she nodded "First, I would like you to return to the hunting party when you can, second you will help train the two of them in our fighting style, and lastly you will be staying with them at their den for now on. Understand?" the leader said to her which she nodded "I understand sir, thank you." She said getting up "Don't linger on the past, you need to move forward. Besides you have someone who cares for you so much he risked his life to protect you. Give him a chance, you may even like it." The leader said to her which she looked at him "Oh, one last thing please fetch some spare wolves for me and send them here please." He said to which she nodded and headed back down the ramp.

After a few hours of hunting Shadow along with Humphrey along with the rest of the hunting pack soon returned entering the hunters den placeing the kill down. "Excuse me sir." A wolf said walking over to Shadow who looked to see it was the wolf he injured a few days ago. "Ah its you, how is the shoulder doing?" Shadow asked him which he nodded "Its getting there I can walk now, sir leader said he needs to see you two." the wolf said to him which Shadow nodded "I understand, thank you." He said and turned around "Come on Humphrey, lets go." Shadow said heading for the exit with Humphrey followed next to him. They started up the path to the leaders den "What do you think he needs to tell us?" Humphrey asked Shadow who shook his head "I have no idea, we will just have to wait and see." Shadow said to him which he nodded and they continued till they reached the top to where the leaders den was. A wolf acting as a gaurd looked at them "He is inside, please head in." The wolf said to which Shadow and Humphrey looked at each other and back at the den which they headed into. The den was a good size where there was enough space for atleast a dozen wolves to sleep in. They continued on till they reached the leaders side chamber where he was waiting "Come in, I have some things to talk to you about." The leader said with the two wolves walked in and sat down.

"First is that your den should be finished, so make yourselfs at home." The leader said to which they nodded "Thank you sir" they said to him which he nodded "Second, you will have a guest staying there as well. Please treat them nice or else." The leader said with a serious tone which the two swallowed a little "Yes sir." They said to him which he smiled a little "good, now for more serious topics." The leader said to them which they noticed that he was very seriouse now "Food is becoming harder to get now, the weather is starting to get colder now which in turn means that the other packs will pick up on gaurding their food source." The leader said to them which they nodded "As such we will have to train more wolves to become a raid party, I won't lie we may have to kill our neighboring packs to survive." the leader said to which they understood "Sir we understand, it is about survival." Shadow said to him which he nodded "I will have you trained in our fighting styles, it will be brutal training but it will make you stronger." The leader said to which they nodded "Thank you, sir." They said to him which he nodded "Good, Shadow If I may I need a word alone." the leader said to which Humphrey nodded and exited the den.

"Shadow if your serious about leaving this pack, let us train you first but more importantly you will have to take Sasha with you." The leader said to him which Shadow just looked at him "I can't just tell her to come with us." Shadow said to him which the leader looked at him very seriously "you don't understand, she has only known this pack never leaving to see what is out past the mountains. Beleive it or not I used to be a lone wolf seeking the streight to protect others, what I found was so much more." The leader said to Shadow who turned his head looking to the exit thinking about the past "you were never part of the southern wolfs, what pack did you come from, if I may ask sir." Shadow asked him which he closed his eyes and lowered his head "A small pack to the east, good wolves there, until that day." He said outloud

"The day that they were attacked, I learned something very important." he said looking up at Shadow "Life is short, never take it for granet, go see the world but take Sasha with you she needs it." The leader said to him which he started to understand at what he was saying "I understand sir, I will." Shadow said to him which he nodded "Good, that is all I needed to say for now but know that you will always have a home here." The leader said to him which Shadow nodded and headed for the exit stopping halfway "Thank you, sir" He said outloud and continued on.

Shadow soon exited the leaders den heading for the ramp and started down it lost in thought until he reached the bottom of the ramp where a wolf was waiting there. "You have alot on the mind huh?" The wolf said which made Shadow snap out of his thoughts and look up to see Humphrey standing there with a smile on his face. "Hay Humphrey, yah I have something we will need to discuss at the den." Shadow said to him which he nodded "Alright, lets go then." Humphrey said to which the two started for the den. They soon reached the den with them entering it and stopped to look around. "Wow, it's not bad." Humphrey said outloud "Yah, it is very roomy here." Shadow said looking around the new den which was smaller then the leaders den but wider where there were side chambers but only two of them. "That is weird that there are two, I thought we were subpost to have another wolf here too." Humphrey said to Shadow who nodded "That is what he said." Shadow said to which the two made themselfs comfortable soon picking their side chambers and soon met back in the middle of the den. "I will get us some food, gaurd the den." Humphrey said getting up and heading out the den to the hunters den. Shadow looked around the den again taking it all in since it was his first den that he didn't have to share with a dozen other wolves which he lowered his head and closed his eyes for a moment. He soon heard footsteps heading toward him which he looked up at the den entrance where a wolf walked in with meat in their mouth.

Humphrey soon walked in and set the meat down "Alright lets get cleaned up first before we eat, I think the cold water will help wake you up." Humphrey said to Shadow who looked at him "I think you are right, I need to stop overthinking." Shadow said heading out the den with Humphrey to the small creek which they reached "You go first, I will keep a eye out." Shadow said to Humphrey who nodded and walked into the water with Shadow turning around and sat under a tree looking around to make sure nothing will sneak up on them. Humphrey soaked his fur with him getting dirt and knots out of it and soon exited the water and shook himself dry. He walked up behind Shadow and tapped his shoulder "Your turn." He said which Shadow nodded and headed for the creek soon getting in and began to wash the dirt out along with the knots "You want to leave again, is that whats been bugging you?" Humphrey asked him keeping a eye out for treats "How did you know?" Shadow asked him still cleaning the knots from his fur. "We have know each other a long time, you are like my brother so I can tell when something is bothering you." Humphrey said to him which Shadow stopped and looked at his reflection. The full moon shinning its bright light down making the water shine along with his reflection making his fur show its full color which was black as night with the green beginnig to glow.

"I do want to leave again, but we will have to bring Sasha with us." Shadow said looking at his reflection and moved a paw over his scars on his shoulder. "I don't have a problem with that, the real question is where will we go?" Humphrey said outloud to Shadow who soon got out and shook himself dry and joined Humphrey "I beleive we visit there again, see how they are doing." Shadow said to Humphrey who looked at him "When will we leave?" He asked which Shadow shook his head "It will be awhile, the leader said we will need to be trained first." Shadow said walking past Humphrey who joined him and they walked back to the den.

They stopped at the entrance to see a wolf sitting in the den looking at them "Well then, about time you two showed up." The wolf said to them which the two walked in a little to see it was Sasha. "What are you doing here?" Shadow asked her which she looked at him "I live here with you two now, you have a problem with that?" She said heading for him stopping infront of him. The full moon shined down on them with the light reflecting off the water on his fur and making his eyes glow green. "I have no problem with that, You will need a chamber dug for you." Shadow said to her which she looked into his eyes to see the green "I can sleep with you for now, cause you know what happens if you try something." She said to him which he looked into her eyes which glowed a bright purple. Shadow nodded and leaned in to whisper something to her "Your eyes are so beautiful in the moonlight, it will be hard not to fall for you." Shadow said to her which she turned her head a little "Shut up or I will kill you." She said outloud not looking at him.

He smiled at her "I will fetch you something to eat, go wash up." Shadow said to her walking off to the hunters den. Sasha looked at him and growled at him "Shut up you, or I will rip your tail off!" She shouted at him which Shadow looked back at her and wagged his tail "you know where it is." He said continueing on soon disappearing. "I will kill him, he will wish he never meet me." Sasha said angerly outloud with Humphrey just smiling at her "Go on, the creek is out front." He said to her with Sasha turning her head to look at him "You better get that smile off your face or your next to die." She said to him which Humphrey just chuckled a little "You know you two are made for each other, it has been a long time since he has been happy." Humphrey said to her which Sasha calmed down "Really, what makes you say that?" Sasha said now a bit intregred now "I can't say, that is his business so I leave you to your wash. He will be back soon so you better get going." Humphrey said walking into the den leaving Sasha alone.

She looked at the moon and then headed for the creek soon reaching it and began to wash up. She started washing off but stopped and looked at her reflection. What did Humphrey mean by Shadow not being happy, he seems like a great wolf to know she thought to herself with her soon finishing up and walked out shacking herself dry. She soon headed for the den when she spotted a black figure walking to the den as well. She knew it was Shadow and was about to jump at him to teach him a lesson but stopped when he stopped and looked at moon. He stood there looking at the moon which shined down on him making the green tips of his fur almost glow along with his eyes. He looked back down and headed for the den with Sasha watching him for under a nearby bush. She headed for it as well I wonder what that was all about. She said to herself now entering with the two now looking at her "Welcome back, have a good bath?" Shadow asked her which she nodded "Sure, it was nice." she said continuing on to join the two where they were sitting. "Alright now everyone is here, lets eat." Humphrey said to them which Shadow nodded and reached for a peice of meat "You didn't eat while I was gone, why?" Sasha asked them which Humphrey pointed at Shadow "It was his idea, he wanted to make sure you got back safe before we ate." Humphrey said to her which she looked at Shadow who took another bite.

"God, you get on my nerves." She said to him which Shadow smiled a little "Good, that means I'm getting somewhere." He said to her which Humphrey began to laugh "Just become mates already, you two are perfect together." Humphrey said between laughs with Shadow and Sasha looking at each other and then at Humphrey. "Shut up, you have no say in the matter." Sasha said to him which Humphrey recovered from his laughter "True, but you would have to be blind to not to see it." He said to them "That is enough Humphrey, lets eat because we have training tomarrow." Shadow said to him which he stopped and nodded "I forgot all about that, we will leave when its over right?' Humphrey asked Shadow who nodded "Yes we will head to the east when we are finished." Shadow said to him finishing the meat and began to stand "I will see you tomarrow, good night." Shadow said heading for his side chamber and crawled into it and laying down.

Sasha looked at Humphrey "I subpose I should head off too, I do have to train you two in our fighting style." She said standing up "Wait, your training us?' Humphrey asked her which she nodded "Yah, you have a problem with that?" She asked him which he shook his head "Not at all, I am sure Shadow would love to have you train him." Humphrey said to her which she nodded "He should be honored that I will be training him, I was the hunting party leader after all." she said to him which Humphrey nodded "True, but Shadow is the current one for now till you come back." He said to her which she got a bit embarrested "I know, I will head for bed now." She said turning around "Wait, I have to tell you something first." Humphrey said to her which she turned her head "What is it?" She asked him "I am very serious about him being mates with you, just give him a chance." He said to her which she turned her head back around and began to walk off to Shadow's chamber. She crawled in to she him bundled up in a solid black ball asleep "How can I be mates with this wolf, he is just so-" She stopped when a eye opened "I'm what?" he said to her which she got a bit embarresed "just shut up and uncurl." She said to him which he closed his eye and uncurled.

Sasha walked over to him I can't beleive I am going to do this. she told herself and began to lay next to Shadow which he noticed but didn't move. She finally layed down close to him "don't try anything or-" she started but was cut off by Shadow turning over to face away "Yah yah, I will lose my tail or you will kill me." Shadow said softly which she was shocked by him "good, now go to sleep." she said to him which he was already out. It was a few hours in when the tempature was dropping fast due to the weather change drawing ever closer. The three wolfs began to shake with Humphrey crawling out of his chamber and headed for Shadows and Sasha chamber. He crawled in to see the two close but not what he was expecting to see. He moved closer to Shadow and nudged him a little "Shadow mind if I stay here to keep warm?" He said to him "Sure, you know the rule." Shadow said softly which Humphrey understood "Yah I know, thanks." He said finding a good spot near the two where he could feel a little bit warmer. Shadow turned in his sleep with his paw lightly touching a soft thing which moved a little. Sasha now wanting to get warmer got up and moved closer to Shadow laying next to him now curling up. That's better she said to herself which she felt even warmer when her head brushed something soft which she moved closer to it now sinking her her head into it. Shadow felt something move on his side and cracked a eye open to see Sasha now praticaly laying on him. He closed his eye and curled around Sasha which made him feel warm and comfey.

The next day

The sun began to rise but with the tempature still low it would be awhile before any wolfs would leave the saftey of warmth. Shadow was the first to open his eyes to see Humphrey close to him still asleep and moved his head a little to see where Sasha was. He felt something move on his side which he turned his head to see when he felt something cold hit his face. He looked to see that him and Sasha were touching noses which he didn't know what to do at the moment. "Well good morning to you Shadow." Shadow heard a voice say which it was Humphrey "Shh, you'll wake her which I don't want to die yet." Shadow said softly to him which Humphrey laughed sofyly "I can honestly say I am pulling for you." He said softly to him which made Sasha open her eyes when she felt something cold.

Sasha pulled her head back from Shadow growling at him "I told you to not to try anything." She said to him which he chuckled "Come on, it was a accendent." He said to her which she kept growling at him "How long do you two plan on doing that?" Humphrey said to them which they looked at him "Do what?" Sasha asked him "That, pretending you don't like each other." Humphrey said to her which she stopped growling at Shadow "I am scared ok, I have never meet someone who would want to be mates. Sure most of them want to have pups but I want more then that, I want a true bond with my mate who can attcept me for me." She said outloud which Shadow understood "I do know what you mean, I was never strong or handsome even with my unique color on my fur, most females would look once and turn the other way, but you seem different from those, someone who understand of being unique for who you are." Shadow said to her which she nodded "you do understand." She said to him "I do, I am scared to but we can face it together if you want to do that." He said to her which she looked at him in the eyes "Something tells me that you would not lie to me, I trust you." Sasha said to him which he moved his head where they were touching together "I will never lie to you, I will always be there for you, we can start slow for life is not a race." He said to her which she nuzzled him "I would like that, I trust you."

Humphrey smiled at the two finally attmiting that they had something together "Alright, its about time you two." He said to them which they looked at him "yah yah, alright I subpose we need to start the hunt and we have training later so lets get to it." Sasha said with her and Shadow beginning to stand and they all headed for the den exit with Shadow and Sasha walking close to each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**meeting the past**

chapter five

It has been a few months of hard training but Shadow and Humphrey have finally finished which it has made them tuff to survive the harsh weather and even allowing them to have extra stamina. They fought other packs trying to steal their food which many wolves lost their lifes in the defence of the food source. Shadow had even had to kill those who tryed to kill him which Shadow could justify that he had to defend himself and even to protect others. He didn't walk away unscathed however the other two had less notiable ones. Shadows scars were very noticialbe with one running over his left eye and some down his side, for those who hunted with him he would fight very hard with a savage style almost seeming feral which he earned the nickname The beast. Shadow and Sasha had become closer over the training as well with them almost always being seen together which most wolves learned to not to mess with him but more importantly not to mess with her. They all gathered below the large rock where the leader lived. He soon appeared at the end of the rock looking down to see the large group of wolves looking up at him with Shadow and Sasha sitting next to each other with Humphrey sitting next to Shadow. "You all have done well, this has made this pack strong. This new group shall be known as the Southern raiders, uphold this name when you hunt." the leader spoke loudly with all the wolves letting out a loud howl which echoed throught the wasteland.

The leader nodded "That is all for now, Shadow and company please join me for I need a word." He said to them which they nodded. "lets go." Shadow said with Humphrey and Sasha nodding and they headed for the leaders den with Shadow and Sasha walking close together with Humphrey behind them with wolves looking at them with most looking at Sasha who stopped to look which Shadow stopped and looked back giving a loud a growl with most now turning to look the other way with some beginning to growl back. Shadow now turned around stepping forward with the other wolved doing the same. Shadow bolted at them hitting one hard on the shoulder which made him drop in pain which he bolted for the next one hitting at the leg knocking him to the ground with him pinning him to the ground barring his fangs at him when he suddenly went for his throat bitting it and applying pressure "Move, and your dead." Shadow said holding onto the wolfs throat.

Sasha walked up to him "Its alright, I think they learned their lesson." She said to him which he let go of the wolfs throat and backed up to stand next to Sasha allowing the wolf to stand up "I would subjest you leave before he get's serious, I can't stop him when he does." Sasha said to them which the one who began to bleed from his wound on his neck headed for the other who was trying to stand up but his shoulder prevented it. "That is a warning, she is my mate and I will have no wolf touch her." Shadow said to the two who headed for healers den. "forgive me, I may have overdone it on them." Shadow said to Sasha lowering his head a little "Its alright, I told you that I trust you, I know you would die to protect me." she said rubbing against him which he raised his head "I will always protect you, no matter what." Shadow said to her which she nuzzled him "I know, come on lets go." She said to him which he nodded and they headed up the ramp "you are still in there old freind, its good to see that." Humphrey said outloud to which Shadow turned his head to see him "Oh, because I didn't kill them you mean." Shadow said which Humphrey nodded "Yah, you can fool others but I know you are still you." Humphrey said which Shadow winked "I have to make sure that they know, Sasha is my mate and I am hers." He said which Sasha brushed against him "Thats right, now only if we could find you a mate." Sasha said looking back as well now looking at Humphrey.

Humphrey looked at two walking in front of them which looked happy "Maybe one day." He said which Shadow nodded "You always have us." Shadow said to him with Sasha nodding "I can stand you for now." She said to him which they laughed while still heading for the leaders den. They soon reached it with them heading inside to see the leader waiting for them. They all headed for where he was sitting and sat down "Well congradulations are in order, congrats on finishing the training." The leader said to them which they nodded "Thank you sir, it has been a true honor." Shadow said to him which he put up a paw "Nonscense, you all will always be a part of this pack, but we have other things to discuss." He said to them "You still plan on leaving?" He asked them which Shadow and Humphrey nodded "Yes sir, we plan on leaving at dawn tomarrow." Shadow said to him which he looked over at Sasha "You are heading with them too?' He asked her which she looked at Shadow and back at the leader "Yes, I will follow my mate." She said to him which he smiled "That is good, I always wanted you to see what's out there." He said to her which she nodded "Good then, I shall have three take the night off from the hunt to relax and prepare for the journay." He said to them which they all were about to protest when he held up a paw "That is a order, go, and relax for the night." He said to them which they stood up and nodded "Thank you for everything." they said to him which he nodded using a paw to make a go away motion with it with the group heading for the exit.

They soon exited and headed for the ramp going down it and finaly reaching the bottom stopping to look at each other. "Well I subpose we should head for the hunters den to get some food to take back." Shadow said to them which they nodded and they headed for the den. They reached it entering to see the other wolves looking at them with most turning away out of fear. Shadow looked to see a place at the back of the den where they could relax till the hunting party headed out for their food. They walked past the wolves with Shadow being the first to lay down with Sasha laying next to him and Humphrey layed close to the two looking at the wolves brave enough to stare at them. A few wolves walked up to them looking at them " Sir it's time for the hunt." one said to Shadow who shook his head "We will not be joining you tonight, we are under orders to not to particapte." Shadow said to the wolf "you all can handle it now, you all have been trained the same as me." Shadow said with most nodding "I understand, we shall return soon." The wolf said turning around with the others doing the same.

They all headed out the den leaving the three there "Shadow where will be going?" Sasha asked him which he turned his head to look at her "We are going to head east, Humphrey and I have something we need to see." Shadow said to her which she got a little nervious "Alright" She said a little unsure which Shadow nuzzled her "It's alright, we will not stay long there we just need to see it, then we can go anywhere you want, sound good?" Shadow said to her which she smiled a little "You promise?' She asked which he nodded "I promise." He said to her which she nodded "Alright, but you know that I will rip off your tail if you break it." Sasha said to him which he laughed "I promise, I swear." He said to her which they waited for the hunting party to return.

The wolves soon returned with fresh kill and set it down in the middle of the den with the three getting up and ripping a peice off with them heading for the den exit. They walked past the other wolves who just watched them walk out of the den and disappeared into the darkness. The three now reached their den entering it and make their way to their usual eating spot. They set down the food with them heading for the creek to wash up with Humphrey going first, then Shadow, and finally Sasha which they soon returned to start eating. The tempature seemed to always drop at night which they were used to now but they still all scotted closer together with Sasha leaning against Shadow keeping her warm. "Hay Shadow, can I ask something?" Humhrey said outloud which Shadow nodded "Of coarse, what is on your mind?" He responed looking at him wIth Sasha now looking at Humphrey now too "What do you think its like now, you know we have been a long time." Humphrey said to him which Shadow shrugged "I don't know, we will find out soon." Shadow said to him "Is this that thing you two were talking about?" Sasha asked which Shadow nodded "Yeah, but that is enough for tonight lets get some sleep." Shadow said getting up with Sasha doing the same. They started for his chamber with Shadow turning his head to see Humphrey looking at the ground in deep thought "Hay you need to get some sleep, I don't want you falling behind before we reach it." Shadow said which snapped Humphrey from his thought with him getting up and headed for his den. "Hay come stay with us, it may put that mind at ease for the night." Shadow said to him which he nodded "Thanks, I may just need sleep." Humphrey said to him which they all headed for Shadow's den.

They all crawled in with everyone heading for their usual spots they use when the tempature drops which in the wasteland was almost year around. Shadow and Sasha were laying down with her making herself comphy which made Shadow snicker. She had to lay her head on his side with her curling up in a ball with Shadow curling around her which kept her warm all night. "Compfy?" He asked her which she leaned her head up and nuzzled him "Of coarse, pillow." She said putting her head back down and closed her eyes. Shadow looked to see Humphrey now close by them curled in a ball asleep which he layed his head near Sasha's and closed his eyes I do wonder what it is like now, home. Shadow said to himself before finally falling asleep.

The sun began to rise in the wasteland but for three wolves they were already heading for the edge of the territoy which they kept heading to the east. They walked in silence for awhile till they reached a large feild that had a large creek going through it which they stopped at. Shadow looked down at his reflection lost in thought till he spotted a another reflection looking at him to. He looked up to notice Sasha looking at him "What is wrong, your not yourself this morning." She asked him which he sighed "I have a lot on my mind is all, I am scared of what we will find when we return." Shadow said to Sasha who sat next to him leaning into him "Its alright, if they try to hurt you, we will just kill them." She said which Shadow snickered a little and nuzzled her "I love you, willing to kill anyone who would hurt us." He said to her which she returned the nuzzle "Of coarse, you are mine and I don't like to share with others." She said to him leaning on Shadow when she spotted Humphrey "Hay you thinking about your old pack too?" She asked him which Humphrey looked at the two "Yah, it has been a long time after all." He said lowering his head. Shadow got up and headed for Humphrey with Sasha following next to him when he reached Humphrey he sat down. "Humphrey, it will be ok but we can not keep thinking about it. Lets go, we have a long walk." Shadow said tapping Humphreys shoulder walking off in the direction they needed to go. Humphrey nodded and started walking with Sasha walking past him "You worry to much, it will be fine." She said now walking next to Shadow almost leaning on him as they walk.

They walked for hours till they reached some close spots near their former pack which they all were now hungry and exausted. They headed out to find some food with them using their training and working together killed two caribuo easily and began to eat with the sun beginning to set. They finished eating when they needed to find a place to sleep which they all looked together till they found a small hole in the side of a mound of dirt. Shadow headed inside to see how big it was which Humphrey and Sasha looked at it until they saw some dirt fly out of it which they backed up and kept a eye out. After about ten minuets of digging Shadow soon backed out covered in dirt turning to look at them "That should do for tonight, I will need to wash up." He said to the two who nodded with him walking till he found a creek which he got in and washed all the dirt off.

He had finished washing getting out and shook himself dry but something bugged him which he looked around a bit when he smelled the air which he caught the scent of a nearby pack which made him a bit uneasy. He started to head back to the others when a bush across the creek shook which Shadow bolted at it jumping over the creek and dove into the bush landing on a wolf. "What do you want?" Shadow asked him which the wolf seemed abit shocked looking at him which he bent down and grabbed his throat "I will not ask again, what do you want?" He asked which the wolf shook a bit "I was just scouting the area, we smelled a strange scent." He said which Shadow let go and looked at him "I am only staying the night nearby, I will be leaving in the morning." He said which Shadow backed up to let the wolf get up. The wolf stood up keeping a eye on him "I understand but you may want to leave, our leader does not like unwanted guest." the wolf said to him which Shadow was about to say something when Sasha poped up out of nowhere pinning the other wolf to the ground bitting his throat "last words?" She said to the wolf who was scared to death now when Shadow touched Sasha "Its alright, he's a scout for a nearby pack so don't kill him unless you want to fight the pack." Shadow said which Sasha let go of the wolf backing up to stand next to Shadow "That sounds kinda fun, then we could have our own pack." She said looking at Shadow putting on a evil smile nuzzling him "I know it would, but we are intruding on their turf." He said which she huffed "Your right, but we need our own pack with us as leaders." She said leaning against him which he looked at the other wolf who was terrified by them.

"You two are crazy, you would kill just for fun?" He asked shacking a bit which the two smiled at him "I would, but he keeps me inline." Sasha said to him which Shadow nodded "I do my best, but sometimes I can get out of control where she comes in." Shadow said which the wolf just looked at the two now wanting to back away when a group of wolves appeared around them "This is where you have been, you needed to report a hour ago." A wolf said stepping forward but stopped when he spotted the two black wolves looking at them. "I see, this is why then." the wolf said turning to face them "You are treaspassing here, do you want to die?" the wolf asked which Sasha smiled 'What if we were, you going to kill us mutt?" She said which made the wolf a bit angry "You treaspass and insult me, you will be killed for that." He said stepping forward which Shadow stepped forward "You better think this over, we don't have time for this." A voice said to them which they looked over to see Humphrey appearing from behind some wolves. "Your right I subpose, but he treatened my mate." Shadow said to him which Humphrey sighed "Alright, but first no killing them understand?" He said to him which he nodded "That goes for you too." He said to the other wolves who growled at him "I don't promise anything." The wolf said which Humphrey shrugged "Alright, but you better prepared to die." Humphrey said now sitting next to Sasha who kept a smile on her face which Humphrey shook his head.

Shadow and the other wolf stared at each other for a bit when Shadow bolted at the other wolf hitting him in the side knocking him down with him letting out a little whine. The wolf got back up and growled at him which Shadow started to laugh "Come on, I endured worse then that. Come on!" Shadow shouted at them which made all the other wolves growl at him "Get him!" the other wolf shouted which Shadow smiled "Yah!" he shouted now hitting those who came at him when one hit his side which he looked back at the wolf now which he swung back hitting him when another swipped at Shadow hitting him in the shoulder where some blood began to appear which sent Shadow into a feral rage. He began to bite,claw,even break some of the wolves bones with him hitting them into rocks. The fight soon died down with Shadow still kinda feral with blood pouring out his wounds he still wanted to fight. Sasha soon stood up and put a paw on him which he whipped his head back to see her which he began to relax "DId I kill them?" He asked looking at Sasha who shook her head "No, they are alive for now." She said to him which he looked to see the wolves whineing with some even have blood around them "I got out of hand, we need to get them to the healer at their pack.

Shadow walked over to one who was the leader of the group and looked at him which he had blood on the side of his face "Kill me if you want, but they will come after you." He said which Shadow shook his head "No, I just want you to take me to your pack so you can be healed." Shadow said to him now bending down picking him up on his back "You two grab some, and those who can walk grab who you can. We will not leave any outhere to die." Shadow said which Sasha sighed with Humphrey snickering at her and they got up grabbing who they could and the group now started to walk in the directon of the pack which the leader was giving them. They soon reached the territory where they were meet by more wolves who came to gather the injured with others surronding the three treaspassers. "The leader is coming to deal with you." A wolf said to them which Shadow nodded now sitting with Sasha leaning against him and Humphrey sitting next to Shadow which Sasha looked over Shadow to see a few wounds which she licked one to see how deep it was which Shadow looked over at her "Its not bad, just a light one you big softy." She said to him now leaning back into him which he nuzzled her "Thanks for stopping me." He said which he nuzzled him "I wasn't, Humphrey made me." She said which she smiled at him which he shook his head.

The group of wolves soon opened with a solid red wolf and a solid tan wolf stepped forward looking at them. "What are you doing here in our territoy?" the red one asked which Shadow nodded "Just spending the night, which we were going to leave in the morning till they showed up." Shadow said to him which he growled lightly "You are the ones who did that to my scouts." he asked which Shadow put a paw up "I did that, not them." He said which most of the wolves around them began to whisper "That is impossible, you could not take down all those wolves by yourself." he said which Shadow sighed "He did sir, we all have special training for that kind of combat." Humphrey spoke up looking at the tan wolf who looked back at him "You look familiar, what is your name?" he asked her which she looked over him "Kate, leader of the eastern pack." she said to him which Humphrey's eyes went wide "Kate?" He asked her which she got a better look at him "Humphrey?" She asked him which he nodded "Yah, its me and that is Shadow." He said pointing at him which Kate's eyes went wide "Your back!" she said running to hug him and then Shadow but was stopped by Sasha who began to growl at her "back off, or else." She said to her which Kate stopped to look at him "Sorry she is my mate, her name is Sasha." He said which she nodded

"There is no way its them, look at them they are huge now." the red wolf said to them which Shadow looked at him "Well well, you haven't changed huh Garth?" he said which Garth growled at him "It is you, freak." He said back at him which Shadow stood up about the same size as him now "Not so big now huh?" Shadow said to him which Garth began to growl at him "I woundn't do that, unless you want to wind up like our scouts." Kate said to him which he calmed down "we will fight soon." He said to him then looked at Humphrey "and you coyote freak, why did you come back?" He asked which Humphrey was about to speak when Shadow stepped forward "cause he wanted to check on this pack, he wanted to show you that he can be strong like you so called alphas." Shadow said to him which Humphrey nodded "Yah, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He said to him which pissed off Garth

"All this meeting is good and all but what do we do with them?" Garth said to Kate who looked at him "I subpose we could see how bad it is in the morning, its late for anything now." she said to him which he huffed "Fine, let them stay till morning under supervision of coarse." He said smiling "That is fine with us, we could beat them anytime anyway." Sasha spoke up at him which he looked at her "You better watch that mouth, your in our territory." He said which she began to growl at him "If your not careful, you could loose your pack due to a unknown death." She said back at him "Thats enough, get them to a den and place gaurds to make sure." Kate said walking off back to the den which Garth growled before turning to head with Kate. Another wolf walked up "Please follow me." He said walking toward a dark crack under the large rock which was the leaders den. They reached it with the three walking in and began to lay down when a female wolf appeared "I understand that one of you need medical attention." She said to them which Shadow put a paw "I did, but I am fine thank you." He said to her which she nodded "I will leaves these here incase." She said putting some makeshift bandages down on a rock and left.

"We made it Humphrey, our old home." Shadow said which Humphrey nodded "it feels weird, like I don't belong here." He said which Shadow nodded "I agree, but they seem to be doing well." He said which Humphrey nodded "Yah, what will they do to us?" He asked which Shadow shrugged "I don't know, the true question is what do we do now?" He said to Humphrey who turned his head "What do you mean?" He asked which Shadow looked out the den "We made it here that was the goal, what's next?" He said outloud which Sasha hit him "You promised." She said to him which he nuzzled her "Of coarse, what do you want to do?" he asked her which she smiled "I want you to promise me first." she said which he nodded "I promise, what do you want to do?" He asked her which she nuzzled him "lets take over a pack, we could be strong with our training." She said to him which he nodded "that will be difficult you know, we could die." He said to her which she nodded "Yah I know, but it will be worth it."


End file.
